Levi's Total Pokémon World Tour
Total Pokémon World Tour is the second season of LeviMarshmellowPeeps's TPI series. Summary Pikachu chooses forty-two new players, who are then divided into two teams and have to compete in a series of challenges around the world for a grand prize of 1 million dollars. Elimination Order + Reasons for Eliminations 42nd. Klink (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 1): During the challenge, she was dropped by Scyther in the ocean, thus making her useless to the team. She got eliminated over Buizel. 41st. Kecleon (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 2): 40th. Shinx (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 3): She constantly bragged about being captain of her volleyball team, which annoyed her team. 39th. Numel (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 4): 38th. Trubbish (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 5): He attacked Carnivine in the plane and Tropius during the challenge. 37th. Kricketune (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 6): 36th. Magcargo (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 7): 35th. Murkrow (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 8): Corsola constantly caught him throwing the challenge and Absol, his alliance leader, had immunity. 34th. Luvdisc (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 9): 33rd. Volcarona (Terrific Terrakions (Episode 10): 32nd. Anorith (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 11): Tangela decided to throw the challenge due to his constant lying. He got eliminated over Tangela. 31st. Stantler (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 12): She quit because Tropius would keep being attacked with her staying. 30th. Grumpig (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 13): 29th. Sharpedo (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 14): He became useless to Absol and had previously attacked Tropius with Scyther. He got eliminated over Sandshrew. 28th. Shuppet (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 16): 27th. Dragonair (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 18): She "cheated" on Growlithe with Spinarak according to Croagunk and "cheated" on Spinarak with Vibrava. She got eliminated over Tropius. 26th. Zebstrika (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 19): 25th. Ferrothorn (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 20): He claimed to be evil and being Absol's spy to protect Lumineon. 24th. Floatzel (Vicious Vigoroths) (Episode 21): He quit because he falsely thought Lumineon had more votes than Absol. 23rd. Archeops (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 22): He was sabotaged during the challenge by Croagunk. He got eliminated over Croagunk. 22nd. Drifloon (Terrific Terrakions) (Episode 23): Seviper forced Absol's spy to reveal themselves, and so nobody trusted her when she revealed herself (Merge starts in Episode 24; no more teams) 21st. Carnivine (Episode 24): He didn't know what his "crime" was and couldn't escape from the prison cell. 20th. Cacturne (Episode 25): Scizor convinced Clamperl and Girafarig to vote him out, plus he ruined the challenge. 19th. Sandslash (Episode 27): 18th. Seviper (Episode 28): 17th. Heracross (Episode 29): 16th. Scizor (Episode 30): 15th. Toxicroak (Episode 31): 14th. Shuckle (Episode 32): 13th. Corsola (Episode 33): She stole Arcanine's phone and found out Dustox's secret. She got eliminated over Arcanine. 12th. Ariados (Episode 34): Although he found his token before Absol, he failed to give away his key, thus automatically eliminating him from the game. 11th. Breloom (Episode 35): He quit the game so that he didn't have to vote off any of his "friendlies". 10th. ''' '''9th. Tangrowth (Episode 37): 8th. Arcanine (Episode 38): He started taking methamphetamine from Absol and had withdrawal symptoms during the week-long challenge, rendering him unable to work along with Ambipom, thus automatically eliminating him from the game. 7th. Dustox (Episode 39): Absol ripped a hole in her right wing with a rock, which pulled her out of the game. 6th. Vibrava (Episode 40): 5th. Huntail (Episode 41): 4th. Absol (Episode 42): He was pinned for a three-count during a musical number by Lumineon, Tropius and Ambipom, automatically eliminating him from the game. 3rd. Ambipom (Episode 43): She failed to escape the White House in time, automatically eliminating her from the game. Runner-up: Tropius Winner: Lumineon Episode Guide #Great Barrier Grief #Abra, Niagara, Alakazam #Canyon Companion #Mission In-fossil-ble #Quit While You're A Head #Marrow, Pharaohs, and Arrows #Zip Line Over Alpine #Nimble Symbols #When in Rome #Lights Out! (Halloween episode) #The Great Wall to a Great Fall #Falling Apart at the Dreams #Strike me Pink #Rapture Capture #Lost Vegas #Mum's The Bird #Hunger Games and Thunder Pains #See 'Em and Reap #Cave Slaves #What's Mined is Yours #Louvre is in the Air #Rowdy Howdy #When Shadows Collide #Verge of Merge (first merge episode) #Corruption Eruption #A Big Apple a Day... #Liar, Liar, Chance on Fire! #Big Ben by Ten #Kiss, We Make Up #It's Not Rocket Science #Mist Me, Mist Me! #Medal in Meddling #Ar-endzone-a #Game, Set, Machu #Lost and Pound #Hoodoo You Think You Are? #Tokyoh-no #Extra-terror-estrial #You Want a Pisa Me? #Greece is the Word #One Fish, Two Fish, Fake Fish, True Fish #Put a Ring on it #10,000 D.C. #The Beginning of the End (season finale)